Naruto Legends : Cosmos Master
by Sayan Jerr
Summary: Naruto, by luck, is favoured by the gods and enters a world of gods and cloths.
1. The Beginning Of The Legend

**I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I wish I owned it, Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kuromada.**

Now on to the story.

Prologue

Naruto was currently running away from a crowd intent on killing him. When Naruto was born, The Kyuubi attacked and the Yondaime Hokage had no other choice than to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto using the _Shiki Fuin_ and _Hakke no Fuin_ _Shikki_. His Last request was to treat Naruto as a hero but Konoha only saw him as the nine tailed Demon Fox.

He was running away from the villagers going on their usual Fox Hunt. "Away with the demon!" screamed one chunin, "Kill Him!" said another. They had backed Naruto to a wall when one jounin came out and was laughing sadistically. He came to Naruto and plunged a kunai into his leg, screaming "Let's torture the demon HA! HA! HA!" Naruto prayed to any god or deity out there to save him.

Lady Luck was on Naruto's side.

Naruto hit a wall of…..metal? As he was thinking of how to escape, a man in a pink armor picked him up and asked him why they were trying to kill him. Naruto then told him about how they normally try to kill him on his birthday. Shun head his tale and kept quiet. He then faced naruto's attackers and asked them the same question. The reply he got wasn't pretty.

"HE IS A DEMON." replied one.

Shun was confused "I only see a child here" He said.

"CHILD!" The Jounin who plunged the kunai screamed" CHILD!"

Shun nodded his head seeing as he was seeing well.

"THIS THING IS THE KYUUBI THAT ATTACKED KONOHA YEARS AGO!" The man then went on to explain.

Shun likened the sealing as to how Lady Athena sealed Lord Poseidon into the Athenian Amphora. Shun got really angry and screamed" SO YOU WOULD KILL A CHILD FOR BEING THE CONTAINER OF SUCH DEMON!" He heard replies like "of course", "he's a demon right". One suicidal villager then came forward and said "We are here for our revenge, so you either or we kill the two of you". Wrong statement. The villager felt a sudden pressure as the main said "Rise, my cosmos".

Pink light appeared as the pressure increased. The man then said" **_Andromeda: Nebula chains_** " The last thing they saw were chains falling from the sky. The people died before they even realized it. Naruto looked in wonder and asked "Sorry sir, But what is your name?"

The man answered "Shun,

Andromeda Shun".


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

_**AS I SAID, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT HONOUR BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. WHATSOEVER, LET'S GO!**_

 _ **LET'S NOT FORGET SAINT SEIYAWHICH IS OWNED BY MASAMI KURUMADA**_

 _ **Naruto the Legendary Cosmos Master**_

Hello… (Human speaking)

 _Hello... (Human thinking)_

 _/…hello…/ (Flashback)_

 **Hello… (Tailed beast, god, summon speaking)**

 _ **Hello… (Tailed beast, god, summons thinking)**_

 _ **/…hello…/ (tailed beast, god, summon flashback)**_

 _ **I am revamping this story again**_

 _ **AND NO! I am not dead nor sick, just lazy**_

 _ **Without any further ado , I present**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Shun" said Naruto. The man nodded. The name sounded weird to Naruto. Naruto then turned to face the man. Nothing looked strange about the man, ranging from his hair ( _Sakura-Chan has pink hair-ttebayo_!), to his somewhat female appearance ( _Duh! The Hyuuga-temes)_ and his pink armor (Ji _-chan said that Shodai-sama used a red armor)_. The man asked Naruto "What's your name again?" Naruto replied "Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!" "Dattebayo?" Naruto spluttered blushing.

As Naruto and Shun were discussing, The Sandaime Hokage came with his ANBU to investigate the occurrence. The Hokage remembered what happened from his angle that put Konoha in fright.

/Flashback/

 _/ Hiruzen just finished a council meeting as he was preparing to give a speech to the villagers to officially launch the Kyuubi Defeat festival. He climbed the podium and allowed them to begin and finish their cheering and screaming. When he raised his hand, the place became quiet. He then began his speech. "People of Konohagakure no Sato, Eight years ago, The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked us and it seemed all hope was lost. That was when the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi with a technique that cost him his life. He, in his death, showed the Will of Fire" He continued his speech. He had just finished when they saw pink chains fall down from the sky. They heard screams of pain then silence. The Hokage told them to continue their celebrations and he was going to investigate the incident. They immediately obeyed as the Hiruzen and the ANBU did the shunshin to his current location._ /

He now saw the blood splattered ground and mud as they were also torn apart by the chains. The interesting part was seeing Naruto discuss with the bishonen looking man like he had known him for a long time. Hiruzen faced him and asked him "Young man, who are you?" Before the man could reply, Naruto spoke up "Ji-chan, this is Shun, although he prefers being called Andromeda Shun, Shun-san, this is Hokage-jiji-ttebayo!" Shun tilted his head in confusion"Ho…ka…ge?" Naruto replied" The Hokage is the leader of Konohagakure no Sato and also the strongest man in Konoha." The Hokage smiled at the duo and asked the man to kindly follow him to his office

(Later, at the Hokage Tower)

The Hokage's office looked like a scattered military parade. There were papers both arranged and scattered everywhere. The Hokage sat down on his chair and asked him," You don't seem familiar with this place at all, why is that?" Shun said" You will not believe me if I told you." Hiruzen fired back" Try me." Shun decided there and then to tell him what he should know. "Well I was on my own when all of a sudden Lady Athena (Naruto: "Lady Athena?" Shun:" I'm coming to that") called me and told me that she has sensed a boy with great saint potential but she also sees a dark past and a troubling future. She also said that I should go and set the boy in a righteous path so his world can be saved."

Hiruzen then sighed "Can you give me the administrative description of your organization so I would know who to meet when I come to visit Naruto?" Naruto's face lit up" You would actually visit me?" Hiruzen was shocked that Naruto placed him on such low pedestals" Of course, I will." Shum coughed and the Hokage-Naruto duo blushed in embarrassment (even though till this day, Hiruzen will still deny it) "Can I answer your question, Hokage-sama?" "You can."

Shun began" Our Leader is Lady Athena, the goddess of war, wisdom, strategy and handicrafts. (Naruto: "WOW!"). Her warriors, also called saints, fight on her behalf and go on missions for her. Under her are the Gold saints. Before you ask ( **HEY!** ), The Gold Saints are the highest rank of saints, having bearing the cloth of the 12 Greek zodiacs. The leader of the 12 is the pope. He is the link between the saints and Lady Athena. After them come the Silver saints who through acts of valor have their cloths upgraded from the last which is bronze to silver. The silver saints are the ones which usually go on missions. The bronze saints are usually at the Palestra. ("Palestra?" "The academy.") Saints uses cosmo to power their attacks. Unlike your ninja, there can only be 88 saints at a time since there are only 88 constellations."

Hiruzen paused. This was new. Someone, even more a goddess, took interest in Naruto. His grandfather side told him to allow Naruto to go, as long as he was okay with it. His Professor side told him to say no since Naruto is technically Konoha's weapon. He then decided to combine the two, He faced Shun and asked "Can you give me your word that Naruto will be safe and also be allowed to serve Konoha as a Shinobi" Shun nodded" I, Shun, in the servitude of Lady Athena as the saint of Andromeda, do solemnly swear to you, The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, that Uzumaki Naruto will be allowed to be a Shinobi here as he wishes. Hiruzen's face brightened up at that. Shun then inquired "Naruto seems not to know anything Shinobi wise, who is going to teach him?" Hiruzen pondered _'kakashi, no, he's needed her; kurenai, no, Naruto's potent and large chakra makes genjustu nigh impossible; Anko, hmmm, yes, she would know how to harness Naruto high healing and regeneration rate to his advantage, besides she needs a break from Konoha villagers' hatred for a while, the two of them.'_ He told Shun to come back tomorrow for naruto's Shinobi trainer.

(Anko, the next morning)

Anko was dancing and skipping in the morning as she went to her favorite dango shop in Konoha. The villagers were frightened. Whenever Anko was that happy, it only meant two things. Either one poor sap somewhere is about to receive the torture of his life or another poor sap has offered to pay for her dango. They all wondered which was worse, dango or torture? " _Kami pity the poor soul"_ they all thought in unison. Unfortunately or rather fortunately for some, neither of those were the reasons why she was skipping like as if all her problems were mysteriously gone. Even the glares directed at her by the villager for being the traitorous snake sannin's apprentice didn't faze her at all. She had just discovered yesterday that she was to go on a long term mission to train whiskers-chan in only kami knows where. "Who _cares? I am leaving this shit hole for a long time and nobody's saying shit about it."_ Kurenai was looking at Anko as she was eating her dango and rice sake with a happy face. Well, Anko should be allowed to be happy at least once in her life. Anko left after paying her and Kurenai's bills. Okkaay…. Now that was a new one. If there was one thing she knew about the snake mistress, it was that she never ever paid for anyone's food. Whatever made Anko happy must have been very good.

(10.00am, Hokage Mansion)

Shun was in the Hokage's office waiting for the lady who was to train Naruto. Yesterday he was introduced to the jounins so he was wondering who among the ladies he met would be Naruto's teacher. He still remembered yesterday as some of the Jounin creped him out

/ _(Evening, Hokage tower)_

 _Hiruzen was discussing naruto's training schedule when the jounins arrived. Hiruzen then remembered that that night was their monthly Jounin meeting. "Hello, Hokage-sama" droned Shikaku, the jounin commander as he took a chair and promptly slept off. "A YOUTHFUL EVENING TO OUR EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL HOKAGE!" screamed a….talking caterpillar?! On a closer look, this was actually a person wearing orange spandex (frankly, who wears that?) and very thick eyebrows. "Good evening. Hokage-sama" said a beautiful red eyed lady dragging a scarecrow looking man who happened to be reading an orange book very seriously. (That book must be very interesting!). Then a scantily dressed woman entered the room. The lady wore a fishnet shirt with a sports bra underneath it and a trench coat to finish the style. She smelled of….scratch that, she reeked of sake and a snack whose name he could not remember. "GOOOOOOD EVENING, HOKAGE-SAMA! "Good evening, Anko" they were still talking as different entities entered the room, a slim man with dark eyeglasses, a man chewing a senbon, a man who looked like he was suffering from an extreme case of constipation, a man who was eating like his life depended on it, a lady and a big dog. "Good evening, Hokage-sama"_

 _After they had all gathered, Hiruzen began the meeting by asking the clan heads about the areas of Konoha they were in charge of. The Inuzuka spoke of their hunter nin and tracking along with the Aburame and the Hyuuga, The Uchiha presented their monthly police force report, The academy headmaster presented the monthly ninja academy report. Shikaku presented the monthly missions report. After Hiruzen heard everything and gave his recommendations and orders, it was time for the main situation of the night. "We all know who our jinchuuriki is." He started, Head were seen nodding. Well, the question was rather, who doesn't (Discarding all children below twelve years of age)? Kumo probably knew who their jinchuuriki was and could have planted spies to monitor the jinchuuriki. Not just Kumo, but the entire Elemental Nations. The revealing of the jinchuuriki was one mistake the Hokage and the shinobi council greatly regretted as it was the reason for Naruto's "deathscapades" with the villagers. Sincerely, how stupid were the villagers? Hiruzen continued" Well a man who comes at the behest of a goddess has asked Naruto to train in their ways. The jounins were shocked. They would understand if it was a hidden ninjustu or martial arts master that Minato met before he died who probably wanted to pay his respects to Minato by training Naruto but a goddess?! "She has sent one of her saints here (Tsume : " Saints, Hokage-sama?" "Yes, saints")to explain what the problem was and so he won't be lagging behind ninja wise, I am sending one of you jounins to follow him and train him until it is time for him to take up the role of a shinobi of Konoha. I don't have time for questions now but if you have questions, you can attend the council meeting tomorrow to ask them. Dismissed! The ninja shunshined away to ponder on what Hiruzen said before leaving. The Hokage himself was facing the window while looking at the populace of Konoha. Storms were coming, He knew, but he will make sure his village can pass through it comfortably. /_

Shun was shocked when the scantily clad woman (whose name was Anko as he remembered) bounced and skipped into the Hokage's office. He was kind of hoping and the same time not hoping that she would not be Naruto's ninja sensei because he could not train Naruto and his dick at the time. As he was contemplating on voicing his complaint, the aforementioned boy walked in with all his things packed. Shun immediately knew that the battle he was about to wage over the lady was already lost as he saw Naruto jumping around excitedly at the news of his nee-chan training him.

Hiruzen was advising Naruto" Naruto-chan, as you are going there, please listen to what Anko and Shun will tell you to do. Make friends, not enemies. Trust me, it is better that someone is after you because of your power than because of a personal issue. The second group will stop at nothing to make sure you either suffer greatly or even kill you. Make sure you become strong, because Kami knows how much I want to hand over this hat. Naruto flashed his trademark grin and replied" I won't only become strong, I will be very powerful! I'm coming back for the hat. Hiruzen faced Anko who then straightened up. "Jounin Anko Mitharashi reporting for long term S rank mission, Requesting for leave"" Request granted, May the will of fire burn strong. " Anko smiled as she saluted the Hokage and took the scroll with the mission parameters from Hiruzen who then faced Shun. " You make sure he comes back safe or not even the afterlife will hide you from me, Understood?" Shun nodded and raised his cosmo to notify Lady Athena that they were ready. A flash of light later and they were gone, Hiruzen sighed as this is the last they will see of Naruto and Anko for the next three years.

 **(Japan, Saint Seiya Dimension, That same day)**

Shun, Naruto and Anko arrived around the town where shun was before he went Naruto's world. Naruto was shocked to see another world that basically brimmed with power. He was shocked to the point that even when Anko continuously called him, he did not hear her. After like 2 hours of walking, they got to where Naruto will be training for the next two years. As Naruto and Anko were unpacking, Shun was then thinking of what to train Naruto in for the next two years and how he would do it.

In the evening Shun called Naruto and explained to him what he was going to be training in "We would begin by unlocking your cosmo and from there we would practice meditation to increase your cosmo control and power. I would try my best to unlock your seventh sense as this will make you as powerful as the gold saints. I would also go into fully detailed history of the saints." Anko then took over "You have unlocked your chakra so I would skip that. We would go into chakra control, Body exercises and taijustu. You would be reading chakra theories and history on your own. Depending on your pace, we can then move into ninjustu, iryojustu, genjustu, fuinjustu and any part of the Shinobi world you want to master. Okay, Gaki?" "Yes, nee-chan!"

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto woke up as a cold bucket of water was splashed on him by Anko. Where she got the water from, he doesn't know. He was hauled outside as he faced a snake the height of the Hokage tower looking at him like a morning snack. "Good Morning, Whiskers-chan. I will advise you start running if you don't wanna be breakfast!" She sang. Naruto began to run praying to all the gods available that he will survive the two years of training." CURSE YOU, NEE-CCHHAANNN!"

(THE END)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (I'm on my knees!) And please answer the poll in my profile. I need it so I can start to shape the romance scenes.

Chapter 4! Naruto's training hell begins, His Legacy begins to unveil. Anko and Shun shipping is on the go. (Naruto gets **THE TALK** )

Anko had just ordered ten bowls of dango and was staring to eat them when a lion masked ANBU landed in front of her. "Anko-san" he drawled monotonously "Hokage-sama demand your presence immediately." She cried out in anger but still body flickered to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen saw her and smiled. She instantly went on alert. "Here I am, Hokage-sama" "Anko, you are being given a long term S rank mission, are you ready?" She jumped for joy "Yes! Yes! Wait what's the mission?" "Well, whiskers-chan is going on training but I will need you to train him in the ways of Shinobi. I know you've always wanted a long term mission so this is your chance. His trainer will be giving you the details tomorrow. Understood! "Yes, Hokage-sama"

 _A/N:_ The end.. Please go to my profile and answer the poll question. That will have a huge factor in determining how the story will go.

Around, Chapter 12, the story will officially debut on wattpad. Be prepared.

I apologize for my mixing of Japanese and English terms. It's just easy to write a term in the language it fits best.

E.g. Lord Hokage in Japanese is Hokage-sama, but I'm more comfortable with the Japanese terms.


End file.
